Who Am I?
by ShiningCalvin
Summary: an attempt at a combio fic combiomorphs belong to pikachuhunter1!3rd Chapter is up!
1. Neo The Combio

A/N:Pikachuhunter1's combiomorphs have caught my attention so I'm gonna attempt to write a combio fic.Enjoy!

Neo the Combio

I walked through the forest.It was a bright and sunny day.The light shined on my baby blue skin.My four wings shook in content.Yes,that's right. WINGS AND BABY BLUE SKIN!!But don't worry,I'm human…Sort of.You see I'm a combiomorph.I'm 1/3 human and 2/3 Pokemon.Weird how the human part stays dominant.Alhough my human-like body COULD come from one of the species of pokemon I am.I'm a MachopxCrobat combiomorph.Weird isn't it?I have no idea why I'm a combio.But my gut is telling me to get to a certain town or village.My name is Neo and I'm a combio!

"Oh god WHERE are we going, Neo?" Jackie asked me,his fangs sparkling in the daylight.

Jackie was my companion,also a combio.An ArbokxDodrio combio to be exact.We were both morphed into one of our root pokemon.I was a Machop.He was an Arbok.

"Quiet!" I whispered looking at the humans on he road. "They might hear us!"

To most humans,Pokemon talking would just be,well,freaky!I heard a crack behind us.I ran to the bushes hoping Jackie would too.However he was a little too late with his reflexes.

"Score!" The young trainer said. "An Arbok!Go,Spear!" He called, and his poke ball let out a young Spearow.

"I hate those things," Jackie muttered under his breath.

Jackie readied a Poison Fang.Spear obeyed his trainer as he dove in for a Tackle.But Jackie was no pushover.He caught that Spearow's wing in his mouth with his Poison Fang.

"Spear!" His trainer called out in dismay "Return!"

He was obviously worried that his Spearow was poisoned.Jackie motioned for me to run away.I understood.We were going to part at the next town anyway.When I was far enough away,I hid behind a tree and morphed into my regular form.As per usual,I taped my wings back and put on a shirt.As I came to a dirt path,I saw writing in the grass.At first it made no sense but then I realized that it said,in Pokemon language, "Combios:This way.".An arrow under it was pointing northeast so naturaly I went that way.I came to a weird city filled with Combiomorphs glaring at me and whispering.I realized why they were glaring.My disguise!Quickly,I let my wings break through the tape and rip through my shirt.I smiled.Their eyes widened in surprise but they continued on with their normal work,no longer glaring or whispering.Exept for one girl,who came up to me.

"Excuse me,are you new?" She asked.She was a KirliaxPikachu combiomorph.She had a Pikachu's tail and ears and a Kirlia's small stature and green hair.

"Y-Yes," I replied stuttering.She giggled and took my hand and teleported us to the inside of a building and led me to a desk.

"So,what's your name?" she asked as we walked toward the desk.

"Neo,"I replied,as calmly as I could,not wanting to embarrass myself.

"Alright!"She giggled and teleported to write some stuff down.She happily stamped the paper she wrote on. "My name is Alex.And I would like to welcome you to Combio City!" And with that she giggled once again,and led me to the huge window that gazed upon this huge city.

"Wow…"I murmered.

A/N:Well what do you think credit for combiomorphs goes completely to pikachuhunter1.If you have a chance,visit her profile and read some of her stories.and remember,R&R! J


	2. Battle

A/N:thaks to pikachuhunter1 for reviewing!This chapter will feaure a breeded combio

I had been given a home.I was thining about Jackie.Was he captured?No,not even Jackie is that stupid!Even though Jackie is as stupid as pie.Wait.Does pie have brain?I could go for some pie right now.Or ice cream.Or cake.Or candy.Or soda.

I got up and walIked toward my fridge to see if there was any pie,ice cream,or cake.None.Damn!I checked the pantry for candy.None.Damn!I checked the fridge again for soda.None.Damn Damn!

My thoughts dissapeard as an alarm sounded!

"What The Hell!?" I yelled out.

I went outside to see what the commotion was.I gasped.Humans.13 of them.Crap.All the humans were in a uniform.All black with a yellow S in the middle.I felt like I've seen theese somwhere before.

"We are Team Splicers!" One of the humans said. "And your all coming with us."

"Like Hell we are!" Said a kid combio.

The man glared at him and threw a gold and silver pokeball at him.To my surprise,it catched him!I did NOT see that coming!Theese guys were serious!

"NO!" said an adult combio, obviously the kids father.He glared at the human crowd and fired a Hyper Beam!On closer inspection,he was a SeadraxSandslash combio.This started an all out war.Before I could blink I was attacked by that very kid they captured!A SandrewxLuvdisc combio.He had heartless eyes.What did they do to him!?

I morphed into a Crobat and used wing attack.It hit him.He countered by firing a bubble beam.I used Swift.The stars and the bubbles collided,making a big cloud of smoke!I used whirlwind to blow the smoke away.He was nowhere to be found!Suddenly I was hit in the back of the head by somthing!

I turned around to see that he had morphed into a Sandrew,jumped onto the top of a building and used Mud Shot!I flew in circles around him,stunning him.I quickly used steel wing.It was criticle.He fell off the building!Oh no!I didn't want to kill him!

Quickly,I flew down and tried to catch him.But before I could,a gold light surrounded him and he was withdrawn into the odd pokeball that his new trainer had.

One of the humans called out an Alakazam.The Alakazam used teleport and they all dissapeared.What just happened!?

2 hours later we were all ordered to go to the Combio City Bulding of assignment.(A/N:The building where Neo became a member of combio city)There we were all assigned jobs!I was assigned Guard duty.I asked Alex what was going on.

"I don't know Neo,"She replied "But after this kind of trauma,this kind of reaction is expected,"

Sitting at the entrance,I continued to contemplate what happened to Jackie.Maybe he was captured by Team Splicers!It was certainly possible.If he wasn't and he was safe then maybe he could find his way to Combio City!Yeah ,that could happen!Unfortunately the most likely case scwnario is the worst likely case scenario.He might have been caught by Team Splicers.

I sighed.Thinking about this was to much on the brain.Besides,Jackie's strong!He couldn't be captured without a fight!I decided to thnk about Team Splicers and why I felt like I've seen them before.

Suddenly,it hit me!It could very well have something to do with why I'm a combio!I contemplated this.They had to know something about combios to get here!There name IS Team Splicers.Does that mean they work on fusing breeds or...I need some pie.Or ice cream.Or cake.Or candy.Or soda.

I heard footsteps.

"WHO!?WHAT!?WHEN!?WHERE!?WHY!?"I yelled out.

I smacked my face.

"Well,well,well.Imagine meeting you here,Neo,"

A/N:ooooooooohhhh.Cliffhanger.Yeah.Neo has a sweet tooth.Remember to review!


	3. Roommates

A/N:YAY!4 reviews!thanks to pikachuhunter1 and poopfartbutts

Roommates

I rubbed my eyes.

"Jackie!?" I yelled out.

Indeed it was Jackie.I tackled him.

"Jackie!Your alive!This is better than pie!Or cake!Or Ice Cream!Or Candy!Or Soda!" I yelled out happily.

"I'm glad to see ya too Neo!" he said grinning.

"Hey Neo is this your friend you told me about?" a voice from behind us asked.

It was Alex.I looked at Jackie.He was in his combio form.The fangs and eyes of an Arbok, and the legs of a Dodrio.We got up.

"It sure is Alex! Alex meet Jackie, Jackie meet Alex," I said.

Alex giggled and held out a hand.Jackie extended an arm and they shook hands.

"So where am I going to live?" Jackie asked.

"Oh I have an Idea!" Alex giggled.

"Together!?" I asked.

We were outside my home.Alex had just assigned Jackie a home:my home.I have a roomate!Not that I have a problem with it.

"That's right!" she giggled.

Jackie and I looked at each other.

"Sweet," we both said in unison.

Alex giggled and teleported away.

"Alright, Jackie we have a LOT of things to do," I said.

"Such as?" he asked.

"Well first we have to hit the food market…"

Jackie and I were practically raiding the food market.We took marshmallows,pizza,cake,candy,ice cream,pie,soda,cookies,chips,cereal,more pie, cheese,crackers,pepperoni,popcornfrench fries,hamburgers and hot dogs.Yeah.That covers about 2 of it.Then we hit the video game store,buying a Gamecube and a Xbox 360 Live along with Halo 3 and Luigi's Mansion.We each got a DS and an assortment of DS and Gameboy games as well.

Back at my house, I was playing Luigi's mansion as Jackie was playing Halo 3 with some people from other regions.After a while I got bored and decided to play with Jackie and his "friends".

"You didn't give away who we are did ya?" I whispered putting the voice part away.

"Of course not!" he whispered.

"OK.I'm going in the Banshee, guys!" I said putting the voice part back on.

"So this Alex girl…" said Jackie as we were watching Nightmare on Elm Street.

"Yeah what abut her?" I asked eating some popcorn and taking a drink of soda.

"You know she has the hots for you right?" He said chuckling

I did a spit-take and blushed.

"WHAT!?" I screamed out.

"Oh come on, It's so obvious, the way she giggles whenever your around,"

"Shut up!"

"You know I'm right!"

I punched him the arm.

"You don't know anything about that kind of stuff!" I said.

"Your just embarrassed because you like her too,"

"Go to hell Jackie!"

"Aha! You're blushing!"

"Am not!"

"Whatever, I'm going to bed, lovebird,"

"Well I'm going to bed too!"

"You do that!"

A/N:That was a fun chapter.Neo and Jackie are a funny duo.Remember to review!


End file.
